3 Copas
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Era la primera vez de Edward en un bar y todo a su alrededor le provocaba desconfianza. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se había dejado arrastrar ahí por el Coronel Bastardo, era un estúpido.


**Disclaimer: FMA es de Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Línea Temporal: Primer anime, después de la muerte de Hughes. O algo así. Diverge, en realidad, de la línea cronológica del canon.**

* * *

**3 COPAS**

_Capítulo Único_

Era la primera vez de Edward en un bar. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se había dejado arrastrar ahí por el Coronel Bastardo. Supuso que estaba bien como actividad de recreación y para echar un vistazo a ese mundillo desconocido para él, un simple chico menor de edad que en su vida había probado el alcohol. Desgraciadamente, desde el primer paso que dio para entrar al lugar, lo odió.

No era como que el bar oliera a mugre, a sangre, a orina o que el aroma del alcohol viciara el lugar. No, Roy no frecuentaba ese tipo de cuchitriles. Sino que todos los ahí presentes tenían caras largas, como si la suerte hubiera sido echada y no pudieran hacer nada para cambiarla.

Justo como él se sentía en ese momento.

La atmosfera de depresión que envolvía el lugar hacía a Edward sentirse más miserable de lo que ya era. Lo invitaba a regodearse en su culpa y a dejar todo tirado, a pensar que no existía un remedio a su pecado y que, hiciera lo que hiciera, Alphonse seguiría en esa armadura por el resto de su vida.

Con gran desconsuelo, Edward observó a Mustang beber una copa de whisky de un solo trago, preguntándose por qué un hombre como Roy, que tenía la vista puesta en el futuro, visitaba un lugar así, tan desesperanzador. Mustang, que leyó la mirada de Edwrad fácilmente, habló por vez primera con él desde que entraron allí.

—A veces necesitas tu propio tiempo para ser miserable —dijo, observando el fondo de su copa y meneándola en círculos—. No siempre debes ser fuerte.

Edward se quedó callado. No sabía qué decir. Ni siquiera un comentario mordaz hacia su superior salió a flote. Simplemente pensó en sus palabras y pensó que no era correcto. Por segunda vez en cinco minutos, Roy adivinó sus pensamientos.

—Al final, cuando decides que ya es suficiente de tanta mierda, sigues adelante. Si siempre te guardas todo, algún día colapsarás. El resultado será peor.

—No me interesa venir a un bar a sentir lástima por mí mismo.

—No es necesario que sea un bar. Puedes sentirte miserable en la ducha, por ejemplo.

—Sigue sin interesarme. Esto solamente es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Tal vez. Hughes solía decirme eso de vez en cuando.

Un silencio se apoderó del espacio entre ellos automáticamente. Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en el rostro de ambos. Roy pidió que rellenaran su copa y esta vez la fue bebiendo a sorbitos. Tal vez había sido mala idea llevar a Edward allí. Él buscaba la compañía que alguna vez Maes le ofreció en el chico alquimista, pero no estaba encontrando nada.

De repente, una mano se apoyó sobre la suya. Mustang observó el guante blanco y luego pasó a mirar la cara del dueño. Edward lucía empático y melancólico. Tal vez sí lo había entendido. Tal vez ambos eran más parecidos de lo que creían. Le sonrió con un extraño sentimiento que él mismo no pudo descifrar y el rubio le regresó la sonrisa. Retiró la mano suavemente y con lentitud, añorando el contacto al instante de su separación.

Edward se levantó de su banco y se marchó con un simple gesto de mano, alegando que era más bastardo de lo que creía, conduciendo a un chiquillo a los vicios. Roy le dedicó una sonrisa torcida que el Alquimista de Acero no pudo ver y pidió su tercera copa.

Pensó en Edward el resto de la noche.

* * *

**¡Mi primer shonen-ai! Joder, estoy tan orgullosa de mí :D Y tenía que ser, por supuetso, de FMA. FMA se ha llevado un montón de primeras veces mías (suena medio porno, pero es la verdad). Esta también se la merecía. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y, quien sabe, hasta podría aventurarme a hacer más de esta pareja, pero de corte humorístico, pues este ha quedado muy angstioso. Ja ja.  
**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!  
**


End file.
